


Son Azucenas

by srtaborderline



Series: Aroma dulce o ninguno [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Kozume Kenma, Branding, Happy Ending, Knotting, Lev's family is a nice surprise, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Haiba Lev, Omega Verse, Omega Yaku Morisuke, References to Knotting, Spoilers, Team Mom Yaku Morisuke, insecure haiba lev, kuroo is a monster in sex, yaku doesn't like lev
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srtaborderline/pseuds/srtaborderline
Summary: tu hueles bien-es vergonzoso que digas que huele bien y te acerques a mi polla-
Relationships: Haiba Lev & Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev & Yaku Morisuke, Haiba Lev/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Yaku Morisuke
Series: Aroma dulce o ninguno [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665232
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Son Azucenas

**Author's Note:**

> Se que no es un ship común así que ... el que quiere lo lee  
> Advertencia de spoilers manga/anime
> 
> los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Haruichi Furudate la creadora del manga.

_-Capitulo único-_

_Es el nuevo miembro del equipo su nombre es Lev-_ respondió cuando su equipo le respondió una mirada curiosa al poste andante que le seguía el paso hasta el gimnasio de vóley

 _Un gusto-_ Lev saludo con la mano y sus ojos de gato se estrecharon.

 _Vaya que eres_ grande- Yaku mencionó detrás de Kenma y parándose uno frente al otro, tuvo el presentimiento de que no saldría bien.

 _Gracias, ¿de qué escuela elemental eres? -_ Lev sonrió con un aire travieso

 _Maldita ... ¡maldita jirafa -_ El Golpe de mamá le dejo un buen moretón en la cabeza de Lev, el aire de feromonas irritadas y molestas se pudo haber cortado con un cuchillo

 _Pfft lo llamo niño de primaria-_ no pudo contener la risa, en su defensa el momento era más que divertido incluso Kenma había dejado su juego virtual de lado

 _¡No te rías Kuroo! -_ Su libero salto y lanzo un puño que fácilmente esquivo o le habría dejado un ojo morado.

 _Eso dolió-_ Lev tenia lágrimas en los ojos mientras acariciaba su cabeza incesantemente.

 _Bien merecido te lo tenías-_ Nobuyuki suspiro mientras tomaba las llaves del gimnasio, a veces él es más un capitán, bueno por algo era el segundo al mando

_Ese maldito_ _lev_ \- Yaku refunfuño mientras se limpiaba con la toalla de mano

 _¿Ahora que paso? -_ pregunto, no le había ido tan mal a lev, bueno era malo, pero no tanto, había visto casos peores

 _No sabe recibir, no sabe rematar, es malo bloqueando y sus saques siempre rozan la red, honestamente no sé qué hace aquí, seguro tiene mejores oportunidades en el equipo de básquet-_ Su libero soltó algo similar a un gruñido, sus feromonas saltaron y regodearon la sala, estaba seguro que iba a morir con todo el olor dulce pero mortal de su compañero.

 _Vamos no digas eso, ahora son compañeros-_ intento apaciguar la situación, pero estaba muy divertido con Yaku y su comportamiento hacia lev como para tomarlo enserio, la frase del "odio al amor hay un paso" estaba picando su lengua.

 _Ni de coña_ \- Yaku apretó la botella de agua lanzándole un chorro en la cara que no pudo esquivar.

 _Estas así solo porque te llamo pequeño_ \- rió luego de secarse la cara

 _No lo creo-_ Kenma susurro lo bastante alto como para que se escuchara pesar de los gruñidos de yaku y sus risas

 _¿Kenma? -_ pregunto un poco dolido porque parecía que kenma estaba del lado de Yaku

 _Probablemente Yaku se sienta amenazado_ \- susurro Kenma

 _¿¡Yo!? -_ Yaku chillo con las manos en su pecho como una perfecta imitación de Bokuto el dramático.

 _Siempre fuiste la única omega en el equipo, hasta hoy con la llegada de Lev-_ kenma continuo su explicación mientras Yaku parecía darle una aneurisma.

 _¿Acaso dices que él ...? -_ Yaku se atoro con su propia saliva, mientras se ventilaba con una mano y contaba del 1 al 10, debió doler que le dijeran que se preocupado por un gigante omega de casi 2 metros

 _Espera me he perdido-_ sonrió, pensando que quizás estaba escuchando mal

 _¿No te diste cuenta? Lev es un omega-_ kenma coloco las escobas en la esquina del gimnasio para luego sacudir el polvo de su casaca.

 _¿Eh? ... ya veo-_ contesto

 _No vengas con tu "uh ya veo" como si lo procesaras tan rápido-_ Yaku grito con los ojos abiertos como si pudieran salirse de la órbita como un shitzu _-no puedo creerlo, ¿no es muy alto para ser un omega? todo en él grita alfa-_

Estaba de acuerdo a una simple vista Lev no era un omega convencional, no era pequeño como Yaku, tampoco era suave, no tenía tantas curvas, pero si tenía un rasgo ... estaba desprovisto de un solo pelo o mancha en su piel

 _Oye, estas yendo con tus estereotipos de omega rico-_ su libero le fulmino con la mirada, cuando estaban en primer año y no soportaron solía molestarle con su estado de omega de clase alta dejo de molestarle con eso luego de que en primer año hizo llorar a Yaku, grabar que su capitán y entrenador le botaron del entrenamiento por una semana y estuvo prohibido de participar en algún partido por un mes, entendió que Yaku repudiaba su estado pero repudiaba más que lo metió en el mismo bolso con todos los ricos, solo sabía que los padres de Yaku se habían conocido en un omiai un matrimonio concertado entre la clase alta entre omegas y alfas dominantes _\- si fueras un alfa, no te gustaría que la gente dijera ¿no es muy pequeño para ser un alfa?_

 _¡Idiota! -_ Yaku refunfuño pero no hizo ademan de estar dolido, había reconocido su error de mirar por debajo a Lev solo porque no es convencional

 _Solo digo la verdad-_ tomo el balón poniéndolo en la canasta con los demás balones, de pronto algo hizo comezón en su curiosidad y orgullo alfa _-pero me hiere que no lo haya reconocido-_

_Es cierto kenma eres una beta, como hiciste para ... -_

_Inuoka me lo dijo-_ Kenma interrumpió al libero

 _¡Eh! Y yo que pensé que eras listo_ \- se burló, recibiendo una pequeña patada en la espinilla por parte de su libero

 _Bueno por algo inuoka lleva el kanji de perro-_ Yaku volteo los ojos, que él tampoco ha reconocido su aroma debió picar en su orgullo omega dominante

 _No lo reconoció porque él aún no había presentado, inuoka tiene una nariz muy afilada, él solo dijo huele dulce, por lo que pensé que sería un omega-_ Kenma dijo sus líneas más largas en todo el mes

 _Ya veo-_ Yaku respondió, pero pudo oler esas pequeñas feromonas que pasaban de estar irritadas a un aroma típico dulce y suave de coco rallado, todos sabían que era una pequeña mierda andante y como pequeña mierda no pudo mantenerse callado

 _¿Te sientes aliviado de que él aun no este presentado, porque podría tener un mejor olor que el tuyo? No es como si alguien te quitara el papel de mamá Yaku en el equipo-_ intento endulzar sus palabras sarcásticas y molestas, de pronto Yaku volvió a estar irritado y las feromonas cambiaron a un olor un poco acido _-si un alfa pudo olerlo, seguro él se presentará en cualquier momento de este año, te pediría que estuvieras para él, pero viendo lo mal que se llevan-_ entonces él avanzará tomando su mochila y dejando a su libero y armador en el gimnasio

 _¿Entonces que harás? ¡Oye no te vayas así nos faltan guardar los balones! -_ escucho los gritos de Yaku en la parte trasera, sin embargo Yaku no vino corriendo como solía hacerlo para arrastrarlo de vuelta al trabajo

 _Kuroo tiene esa mirada, la misma que pone cuando esta frente a un gran oponente ... que miedo escuche_ a Kenma, podría imaginarse con una cara de póker perfecta.

 _¿Debería preocuparme? Son contadas las veces donde dices “que miedo” -_ yaku rió

El calor de Lev había llegado de la noche a la mañana totalmente sofocante durante el campamento para la spring interhigh , él había huido de las habitaciones conjuntas para encerrarse en el cubículo del baño luego de maldecir por lo bajo.

Era de madrugada como 1:00 a.m y Kuroo tuvo una revelación, habían terminado los partidos a las 4 p.m pero él, tsukki y akaashi habían quedado rendidos y terminaron durmiendo en una habitación luego de un largo baño e ignorando las incesantes protestas de Bokuto, al final le habían obligado a dormir hasta las 11:00 p.m ,cuando les despertó para practicar, los tres se habían levantado con un “ te odio Bokuto” ; entonces en medio de la cancha entre las armadas de Akaashi ,los remates de Bokuto y los bloqueos de tsukishima, kuroo y Hinata, que se unió hace media hora, estaba bastante feliz, pero Kuroo pensó que tenía mala suerte, el pobre se había levantado solo para orinar y en medio del pasillo se chocó contra Bokuto, podían imaginar el resto de la historia, una triste historia.

 _Voy al baño-_ ahí es cuando tuvo su revelación, no sabía por qué tenía un gran presentimiento como si algo importante yacía en el baño, no tenía ganas de ir al baño, pero la sensación de necesidad estaba como una sensación de pesadez en su estómago.

 _Regresa rápido-_ Hinata y bokuto gritaron mientras tsukishima bloqueaba un remate

_Claro-_

Se alejó a paso rápido, como si estuviera en una carrera contra el reloj, entonces cuando entro se dio cuenta de la revelación un olor a azucenas, dulce y cálido y totalmente penetrante hicieron saltar a sus hormonas y rugir a su alfa

 _De-demonios-_ cerro la puerta del baño y pateo cada cubículo hasta el último, el olor salió del cubículo en llamaradas ardientes _–oye_

 _Capitán-_ escucho la voz entre cortada en grandes jadeos y respiraciones

 _Lev? Así que eras tú_ \- su rematador abrió la puerta y kuroo se encontró con la imagen más erótica que nunca podría encontrar incluso en sus videos X

 _¿Ahora qué? Soy un desastre-_ lev estaba sonrojado sin poder controlar sus feromonas y la necesidad de su entrepierna, Kuroo estaba seguro que ya estaba húmedo

 _Si me doy cuenta, será mejor ir a la enfermería-_ mantuvo en control sus feromonas que quisieron escapar y dominar al hermoso omega que se exponía con las piernas abiertas y las mejillas sonrojadas

 _n-no, tu hueles bien-_ Lev se acercó peligrosamente hasta su entrepierna intentando bajar la bragueta de su pantalón

 _es vergonzoso que digas que huele bien y te acerques a mi polla_ \- Lev levanto la vista y él no pudo evitar sonrojarse, siempre había notado lo hermoso que era Lev, a pesar del constante repudio de omegas y alfas.

 _lo lamento-_ Lev se alejó jadeante, su mano se empuño porque realmente quería abrir la boca de ese niño y malograrle las cuerdas vocales

 _no te preocupes, deberíamos ir a que te den algunas…-_ antes de que pudiera decir algo, lev le hizo caer al suelo y le estaba montando encima apretando su pene ya duro _-¡lev! Realmente no estas consciente de lo que haces_

 _kuroo san, estoy celoso, porque es popular y atractivo incluso para los de primer año, ellos desean tanto ser su omega, ¿Cómo es que alguien como yo podría tener una oportunidad? -_ unas ligeras lagrimas cayeron de los ojos verdes a sus mejillas, Kuroo quería lamer cada lagrima salada y calmar sus heridas, lev se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se acercó a su boca _-pero creo que la tengo ahora y no voy a dejarla pasar tan fácilmente-_

 _lev, realmente no creo que te guste-_ soltó y su alfa lloro, las feromonas se habían calmado ligeramente y el omega estallo en llanto intentando alejarse, entonces le beso, no fue un beso sexy con lengua e intercambio de saliva, tampoco fue romántico no lo hizo diferente a los omegas con los que estuvo o a las betas que besaba en las fiestas sin preguntarles sus nombres, sin embargo hubo un ligero cosquilleo y no era en su parte inferior, no era diferente a las otras personas con las que estuvo y a la vez era totalmente diferente y todo se sintió bien y correcto por primera vez.

 _“almas gemelas”_ susurro su madre cuando tenía cuatro años, los aromas de tu pareja destinada son más fuertes si es la indicada _._

 _¿y yo capitán? ¿al menos le gusto un poco? Podría conformarme con eso-_ los ojos verdes brillaron como esmeraldas ante la luz del baño, le hubiera gustado hacerlo en un hotel caro luego de una cena, pero lo haría en un baño, desfloraría a su omega en un baño.

 _Tus piernas son largas y bonitas no hay un rastro de vello en ellas en ninguna zona de tu cuerpo y tu olor es refrescante, me recuerda a las flores que solía plantar mi madre cuando estaba viva- “almas gemelas”_ la voz de su madre volvió a retumbar en su cabeza cuando el aroma lo cautivo por completo, sus ojos le adoraron y brillaron, se acercó a la oreja de su omega _-lev, tengo control, pero no tientes tanto o podrías despertar a un león-_

 _Me esforzare más-_ lev le beso esta vez ambos lucharon con sus lenguas y recorrieron el cuerpo del otro, Lev comenzó a moverse balanceando sus caderas _-porque realmente quiero tu nudo dentro-_

Entonces Kuroo tomo el control de la situación, dos dedos se deslizaron fácilmente en su interior, un dedo presiono la zona del útero y otra la próstata, solo tuvo que moverlos un par de veces para que Lev se corriera por primera vez ese día, Kuroo sonrió antes de frotar el mismo lugar en movimientos circulares, el pequeño pene no tardo en estar una vez más erecto

 _¡ah!-_ lev grito y pronto Kuroo lo volteo, en una posición de perrito, Lev estaba a punto de protestar porque era una posición totalmente vergonzosa, de buena forma porque estaba tan excitado que se sintió como una puta fácil y eso era increíble si era con Kuroo

 _Lo lamento, no puedo hacerlo fácil-_ entonces sintió la punta del miembro de Kuroo rozando su entrada, y grito cuando la longitud termino entrando totalmente golpeando un punto dulce _._

 _¡F-aah!-_ sollozo mientras kuroo se movió lentamente pero con precisión dejando chupetones en su espalda y rozando sus dientes donde podría haber una marca de unión, era vergonzoso estar gritando y sollozando alternativamente entre un “no más” y un “más fuerte”, a la vez se sentía bien como tener al mundo a tus pies _-¡ah!-_

 _Mierda-_ Kuroo continuo follandole con uno que otro gruñido animal estaba seguro que había apartado y despertado a más de uno, entonces volvió a sentirse avergonzado porque no había pensado en que sus amigos se darían cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en este momento.

Entonces hubo una explosión de placer y deseo, sus ojos se nublaron y oscurecieron por las lágrimas cuando Kuroo empujo el nudo más profundo, descuidado y desesperado hasta que lo lleno por completo.

Lev perdió la noción cuando se sobre estímulo y termino desmayándose entre la tercera y cuarta vez que se corrió _._

 _¡whaaa!-_ lev se despertó con la poca luz que se filtraba en el baño, el sol estaba saliendo y para su suerte aun nadie estaba levantado.

 _¿Lo primero que haces cuando te despiertas es gritar? -_ Kuroo rio por lo bajo

 _¿¡acaso no tienes respeto por las personas!? ¿Por qué sigues moviéndote dentro? –_ grito aturdido, sintiendo dolor en sus caderas y su maltratado pene erecto que no había recibido afecto en un buen tiempo

 _Porque estoy duro-_ Kuroo sonrió de lado _-cada vez que termino de anudarte algo me hace anudarte de nuevo-_

 _De-detente que pasa si alguien nos encuentra-_ intento razonar con su alfa mientras se preguntaba como taparía tantos chupones y mordidas, estaba seguro que ya no habría ningún lugar escondido para este hombre

 _Nos preocuparemos en ese momento-_ Kuroo rodo y coloco a lev arriba, un claro “montame”

 _¡a-ah!-_ chillo y su semen mancho el abdomen de su alfa

 _Mira te pusiste duro otra vez-_ kuroo masajeo la nueva erección de la omega, lev se prometió que no tendrían sexo dos semanas, la promesa no duro mucho.

Luego de una semana entendió porque Kenma le dijo que se mantenga alejado, porque las novias de Kuroo no llegaban al paso tres, “¡kuroo era una bestia en la cama!”

Kuroo se apoyó contra la pared del baño, escuchando la conversación entre hinata y su omega luego de perder contra Karasuno en la Spring Interhigh _._

 _Ahora que te huelo eres como ¿violetas? –_ escucho a hinata, incluso pudo sentirlo olisquear el cuello de la omega

 _En realidad, son azucenas-_ recordó que lev no tenía conocimiento de su aroma hasta que se lo dijo en el baño, su primera vez, aunque preferimos pensar que nuestra primera vez fue en un hotel.

 _Tal vez no lo siento tanto porque ya estas…-_ hinata titubeo y luego susurro algo que no pudo escuchar.

 _Si, fue una sorpresa porque Kuroo se ira a la universidad así que solo_ \- era una etapa que Kuroo no quería recordar, Lev había terminado con él de pronto sin explicación alguna solo un mes después del campamento, entendía que cuando salían parecían dos alfas y Lev era un poco inseguro cuando se trataban de cosas omegas _, “los omegas son lindos, son tiernos, son frágiles” “¿Cómo eres un omega con tu tamaño? te viste en un espejo ¿verdad? Deberías sentirte avergonzado” “un omega jugando y persiguiendo un balón, mejor gimnasia rítmica ¿no?” “lo siento solo para omegas de tallas pequeñas”_ lev había crecido con esos comentarios, era inseguro y por eso termino con él, kuroo intento andar con otras personas, cada vez que intentaba besar o tocar, terminaba con náuseas y dolor de cabeza

Entonces Kuroo fue a su casa y grito desde la entrada “ _¡maldita sea, da la cara lev!, quiero una explicación decente de porque terminaste conmigo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres grande? Omega no convencional, No seas imbécil, yo te amare incluso si mides tres metros y no pueda llegar a tu cabeza para besarte, así que, por favor, esto es ridículo y solo suceden en los doramas pero ¡estoy unido a ti! Y si no estoy contigo moriré, ¡moriremos!”_

 _Con razón hueles con un toque de comida de gato-_ Hinata se burlo

 _Pfft, no digas eso Kuroo se ofenderá-_ Lev se rio

 _¿y tus padres, ellos lo saben?-_ el niño pelirrojo pregunto con curiosidad, los omegas y alfas tenían una persona destinada “almas gemelas” como su madre le había llamado de una forma cursi, pero en los libros a esto se le llama una unión, era difícil unirse con alguien porque iba más allá de lo físico, era algo mental y psicológico, un amor verdadero reciproco por encima del sexo, la mayoría de omegas y alfas pasan su vida juntos sin saber que se han unido, así era la ley ese amor real por encima de todo eran las almas gemelas, el lazo de unión y ellos lo habían experimentado en un mes de relación.

 _mmm… mamá casi le da infarto, mi hermana estuvo conmocionada y papá lloro mientras gritaba lo mal persona que había sido para merecer esto-_ Kuroo sonrió luego de gritar en la entrada de la casa ,un omega de cabello negro y ojos marrones abrió la puerta solo para que casi se desmayara luego de verle, era la madre de Lev pero realmente no se parecían mucho

 _al final lo aceptaron a regañadientes después de todo ya estábamos unidos-_ nunca olvidaría los llantos del padre de Lev, lev susurro que era la primera vez que le vio llorar, su madre le dijo que era la segunda vez, la primera fue cuando termino con él, Kuroo sospecho que eso de romper con los novios sin una buena razón lev debió sacarlo de su madre _-ahora tienen una buena relación y dejaron que kuroo les llamara mamá y papá, incluso le quisieron enseñar a patinar_ \- Kuroo no olvidaría todos los trofeos y medallas de patinaje profesional que se exponían en la pared de la sala, Lev dijo que él sabia patinar, pero no saco el talento de sus padres, no como su hermana _-oh, no te conté cuando kuroo vino con un chaleco antibalas a la cena familiar porque…-_

Kuroo se alejó poco después no queriendo escuchar más, Lev era su omega, su verdadera alma gemela y nunca lo dejaría en paz.

 _Que patético kuroo san-_ escucho las risas extravagantes de Hinata, supongo que le estaba contando de la cena familiar en año nuevo, pero ¿podían culparlo? El señor Viktor era bastante amable, pero sentía que moriría en cualquier momento.

 _Creo que tengo que reprenderlo luego de dormir un poco-_ se estiro en medio del pasillo y soltó un bostezo

 _¿Por qué? todos sabemos que eres patético cuando se trata de lev-_ Kenma susurro ya a su lado, igual de cansado o incluso más que él

_¿Qué? yo nunca he-_

_Ya te olvidaste? Cuando soltaste gruñidos en la cancha solo porque alguien estaba viendo…-_ kenma señalo con la mirada el trasero de Kuroo, bueno ese chico se pasó de listo soltando sus feromonas y viendo descaradamente el trasero de su pequeño lev

_Cállate kenma-_

Bueno podía ser patético solo por lev ¿verdad?

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, hice que yuri on ice entrara en el universo de Haikyuu, si, los padres de lev son yuri y viktor, la hermana mayor de lev, alisa, es una alfa y tiene el talento combinado de yuri y viktor.  
> Y también hice una mención de un capítulo de Yuri on ice, cuando Viktor llora porque su pequeño gran hijo omega se unió y Yuri menciona que es la segunda vez que ve llorar a viktor, la primera vez que llora según lo que he escrito es en la serie Yuri on ice en el capítulo 12


End file.
